Half-Cyclops (5e Race)
Half-Cyclops "Humans, they don't understand what's good in life. Gold, fame, women, that's all temporary. Experiences, and a nice family, those last your whole life." ''-Polyphemus VII, half-cyclops farmer'' One-Eyed Giantkin Related to the mighty one-eyed giants known as cyclopes, half-cyclopes are superior in strength to most races, even as their vision is lacking. Cyclopes are thought to have been descended from the gods, and even as their bloodline is muddled among other races to form half-breeds, the power given to their ancestors by birthright still seeps through them. Despite their might, their single eye forces them to charge forth in combat, causing many would-be legends to die earlier in life. Simple Folk While most other races seek to become the best, aiming for riches or recognition, half-cyclops are known to easily be contempt with simple joys. As artisans, farmers, guards, or more, they strive to be the best at what they do, but do not worry about being bested, for they desire only to be good enough to keep themselves and those they care about happy. Fearsome Anger Despite being contempt with how they are, and seeming to be calm at most times, the rage of a half-cyclops is not to be toyed with. The cyclopes are known for being exceptionally vengeful when being lied to or cheated, and their half-breeds are no different in this aspect; while a half-cyclops may be your best friend, an angry half-cyclops can easily become your fiercest foe. Half-Cyclops Names Tradition runs deep in the roots of the half-cyclopes, and though they are simple enough to not bother with surnames, they do care deeply about their ancestors. A half-cyclops almost always is named after an ancestor, using numerals to state their order in the bloodline, with very few being given new names. A half-cyclops given a new name is either a sign that they are not seen as worthy to be in the bloodline from one or both of their parents, or a sign that they are destined for greatness and deserve their own bloodline to start. Due to the muscles possessed by almost all cyclopes, and the love of tradition, half-cyclopes do not typically differentiate names by gender. Half-Cyclops Names: '''Arges, Brontes, Enas, Hezus, Ischyros, Polyphemus, Steropes, Tychi Half-Cyclops Traits Your half-cyclops character has the following racial traits. ''Ability Score Increase.'' Your Strength score increases by 2, and your Constitution score increases by 1. ''Age.'' Half-cyclopes reach maturity later in life, at about 40 years of age, and typically live to be around a century and a half. ''Alignment.'' Half-cyclopes usually try to care mostly for themselves and those they hold dear, making most of them be neutral alignments. ''Size.'' While not as gargantuan as the cyclopes they are descended from, half-cyclopes easily reach seven feet in height and weigh several hundred pounds. Your size is Medium. ''Speed.'' Your base walking speed is 30 feet. ''Poor Depth Perception. You have disadvantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight, and on ranged attack rolls against a target more than 30 feet away. ''Natural Armor. ''Your muscles are strong enough to deflect blows. When you aren't wearing armor, your AC is 13 + your Strength modifier. A shield's benefits apply as normal while you use your natural armor. ''Powerful Build. ''You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. ''Vengeance. ''As a reaction to an allied creature within 30 feet of yourself being reduced to 0 hit points, you can move up to your movement speed and make one weapon attack on the attacker, if they're in range. '''''Strong Artisan. ''You gain proficiency in Athletics, and one tool of your choice. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and Giant. Detect Balance Rating: 22 Category:Races